Baby I
by hiddensecretxc
Summary: Carlos has been having hidden feelings for James, but the problem is, James is Kendall's older brother. Will his crush ruin Carlos' and Kendalls friendship? Warning: BOYxBOY
1. Pilot

**Authors Note: **I think I changed the story line to this too many times... This is the new story that replaces 'His Possessive Competition'. Should I really explain to you that my first chapters suck? Or do you already know that? :) This was supposed to publish after 'His Possessive Competition' was done but I couldn't wait. I mean, who could wait when you have a full chapter of your new story just sitting there? Anyway, I would probably make minor changes to this chapter later, but I just wanted to see what you all thought of it? Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

**Regular POV**

_James Diamond, the definition of perfect to everyone's eyes. _Carlos thought as he watched James practice in front of the studio microphone. Carlos, along with Logan and Kendall sat outside the studio booth, staring at James while he records his set of vocals for a certain track on the album. But we might want to take this back a few to fill you in on some things.

Carlos Garcia has been crushing on James Diamond since they all first moved to Los Angeles. But the only thing getting in the way with Carlos stuck in his feelings and not telling James how he feels, is Kendall.

James is Kendall's older brother. It might sound and look crazy that they look and are _nothing _alike, but that's the crazy thing about genetics, right? Fraternal even?

Carlos is afraid that if he does tell James how he feels, it might ruin his relationship with Kendall. But who wouldn't assume that? Although Carlos never asked how Kendall would feel about the two dating, he pretty much assumed that basing on how he and Kendall had gotten more closer than every over the years, that it would probably make everything complicated and awkward. And the chances of Kendall not talking to Carlos would probably be 90% out of 100.

"That was great James." Kelly said, the usual thing she says after any one was done recording something.

They could all tell by the look on Gustavo's face that he was about to yell another command.

"Great. NOW GET OUT!" Gustavo yelled.

James and Logan were the first to rush for the door to head back towards the Palm Woods. If anyone hated being forced to stay in a recording booth doing nothing but singing the same line over again until he had got it right, it would be those two. And plus it was cutting into James' "pool time".

Carlos saw Kendall making his way to the door and decided now was his chance to ask.

"Kendall, if someone- liked James, and it was one of your friends, how would you feel?" Carlos asked trying not to make it sound too obvious. But it was clearly not going well.

"That's a random question. What made you think of that?" Kendall asked, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Nothing! Just asking." Carlos answered quickly.

"Uh, okay, well, I would be fine with it I guess."

"What if it was someone really close, like me or Logan?" Carlos asked, still walking with Kendall.

"Well... I wouldn't be _the best one_ excited about it. I would be upset, but it's whatever." Kendall shrugged.

Carlos thought for a moment.

"Kind of like you crush on Logan?"

Kendall quickly turned and covered Carlos' mouth with his hand.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST PUT IT ON THE NEWS?" Kendall shout whispered.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized, swiping Kendall's hand away before they resumed back to their walking.

"And to answer your question, no, not like me and Logan. Logan isn't related to any of us, thus making the situation different." Kendall answered.

Carlos thought for a moment, hoping he wasn't being too blunt in his questions.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Kendall asked, turning his eyes back to Carlos for a moment.

"No." Carlos said softly.

It was at least ten minutes after Carlos decided to ask Kendall to question where they were going.

"Uh, Kendall where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"I thought you were leading the way?"

"No, I was following you!"

"I WAS FOLLOWING YOU." Kendall shot.

"UGH," Carlos groaned loudly. "Where are we?"

"It looks like where at Melrose."

Melrose St. always has delicous treats on every corner. And the smell sure smelled sweet to Carlos.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well get us something sweet to eat. You want a cupcake?" Kendall asked, mentally reading Carlos' mind while he looked at the bakery in front of them. "I'm buying."

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Short chapter, I know. It will get longer in the process. I just wanted to see if you all think this would be a great story for me to continue. What do you all think? **Please Review.**

**-hiddensecretxc**


	2. Take A Hint

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all of your support for this story. :) I really appreciate it and words cannot express how happy I am. Well, to think about it, I'm happy all the time so you all make me happier. (If that is even possible.) **BUT ****_ANYWAYSSS..._**

* * *

** Regular POV**

Carlos sat on the couch with Kendall, who was flipping through various amounts of TV shows trying to find one that they both like. After 30 minutes of trying to figure out how to get back to the Palm Woods, they finally found their way. It also finally hit them at the last minute that they had navigation on their cell phones.

"Criminal minds?" Kendall asked to Carlos for approval.

"Too boring." Carlos replied as Kendall continued to scan through TV shows.

"Hey Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever tell Logan how you feel?" Carlos asked. Clearly the conversation they had hours ago were still stuck in his head.

Kendall looked at Carlos' direction with an annoyed expression. "I thought this conversation was over?"

"No, it was just on hold." Kendall looked at Carlos with agitated eyes. He hated when he talked about his crush on the brunette because he would never stop. It was question after question after question.

Kendall rolled his eyes in defeat, finally giving in to tell him. "Because, if I tell him how I feel, there is a good chance of him not feeling the same way. And I don't really feel like getting my heart broken over a little crush that will go away soon." Kendall explained.

Carlos and Kendall both knew what Kendall said was not true. Kendall knew that it was not a "little crush." Kendall was practically in love with the intelligant brunette. Everything about Logan intrigued Kendall in every way possible in which Kendall could not explain. Pretty much how it is with Carlos and James.

But in Carlos' situation, he would usually get tongue-tied and twisted when James came around. He just couldn't explain what he was feeling. (See what I did there?) :)

And speaking of the good looking devil...

"Sup you two?" James called as he entered the 2J apartment.

"We're bored!" Kendall answered. "We have been doing nothing but flipping through channels for thirty mintues."

James took his place and sat inbetween Carlos and Kendall on the sofa.

"James, where is Logan?" Kendall asked.

"He went out and ditched me for some guy." james answered.

Kendall could feel a slight urge of jelousy surge through out his body.

"Somebody is jelous." Carlos mouthed to Kendall, teasingg him.

"Shut up." Kendall mouthed back.

Carlos chucked silently to himself, trying not to make James hear. Although James doesn't know about Kendalls feelings for Logan, he always thought they would be great together.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you both that I am going to South Fres this weekend to visit my uncle." Carlos spoke out.

Kendall and James both had a worried look on their faces.

"South Fres? As in Fresno South Fres?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Carlos answered.

"Los, that place is dangerous." James said with worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I will be with my uncle and the rest of my family so I'll be safe."

"But what if you get hurt?" James questioned. Growing more worried and protective than before.

"Than I'll have my lucky helmet to protect me." Carlos said in defense.

Clearly Carlos could not see that he was only trying to protect him. When Carlos would go to some place dangerous, like when he took a trip two months ago to Yerba. And if Carlos gets hurt, he might have to go kick someones ass. He would do anything just to keep him secure.

"Just worried, that's all." James admitted.

Carlos could feel his heart skip a beat as he turned to the side to hide from showing off his growing blush. Carlos was speechless.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to watch this movie." Kendall said, not turning from the TV screen. James sighed a long sigh, grabbed Carlos by the hand, and led him to their shared room. Carlos turned back to see Kendall gaze still glued to the TV.

"You're seriously going on this trip?" James whispered, getting really close in Carlos' person space.

South Fresno really was a bad place to...be. If it wasn't for the constant shootings and gangs, the place would be alright. But until then... it is just a bad place to be.

"Uh yeah, just to visit family." Carlos said, growing more nervous by the second by how close James was to him.

"You can get hurt in a place like that." James whispered, inching more close to Carlos.

Carlos bit his lip. "You kinda mentioned that already."

"Just saying." James said, whispering more softly.

James was so close to Carlos that their lips were almost touching. Something urged Carlos to make the move and kiss him, but all he could think of was that he wouldn't have been kissing James, but he would be kissing Kendall's brother. And he knew that if they _were _together, that Kendall would not approve.

"I'll be fine." Was all Carlos could say. He just had to force himself to not kiss the lips that were 3 inches away from his.

_Just remember that he is Kendall's brother. Don't let this ruin your friendship. _Carlos thought.

"GUYS Y'ALL GONNA MISS THE GOOD PART!" Kendall shouted from the living room.

James ignored his brother and kept his attention to Carlos.

"I guess why should get back to the movie." Carlos said, looking in James eyes, then moving from his spot to watch the movie with his blonde best friend.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I am still working on making my chapters longer without taking a long time to update. It's just so hard because I don't want to keep you all waiting. You know how it is right?


	3. South Fresno

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for everyone who has reviewed. I am still so scared to see your reviews. :) LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Carlos shimmied through the people and made is way off the train. His uncle was supposed to be picking him up since he didn't want Carlos walking these streets alone. Carlos wished that he took James' warning and didn't come. He thought he was exaggerating about this place being so bad, but now he see what he was talking about.

All throughout his ride, people have been giving him weird, strange looks. They could tell that Carlos was not from the area. Everyone is South Fres would be wearing baggy, saging jeans while usually wearing a plain white, but usually dirty tank top, while Carlos would be wearing skinny jeans, with a plain black shirt, with black and white checkered vans. When people from South Fres see people like...Carlos, they usually think that they are a spoiled rich kid. And the chance of Carlos getting robbed are really high.

Carlos searched overhead for his uncle, but he didn't see him anywhere. Carlos was getting more scared by the second just standing in place. He felt like something bad was about to happen. But just then, he felt someone, or thing, who knows what could be alive there, tapped his shouder.

"Carlos?" A familiar voice called from behind him. Carlos turned around very quick.

"TIO!" Carlos exclaimed as he threw his arms around his uncle.

"What...are you wearing? You know you can't wear that here." His uncle said looking at him up and down.

"Yeah... it's just that I havent been here in so long that I forgot what Fresno's customs were."

"I see. I also see that you are still wearing the hockey helmet." He said gazing at the helmet.

"Yeah. I believe that it proctects me."

"Yeahhhh," Carlos' uncle began, looking up at Carlos' helmet. "That might not work here. We should go, by the way that you're dressed, they might rob you AND me." They both laughed.

* * *

"HEY GUYS, GUESS WHO'S HERE?!" Carlos' uncle yelled as soon as they entered the house.

All of a sudden, Carlos heard a loud rumble coming from above him. Suddenly he saw his aunt and his three cousins quickly rushing down the stairs before tackling Carlos to the ground with kisses and hugs.

"Carlos, we've missed you!" His aunt said, letting him go, and then taking a looking at him up and down.

"Litos, you know you can't-"

"I KNOW!" Carlos said in exhaust.

His aunt paused a minute. Obviously she was thinking of something. Carlos hoped she wasn't planning on cooking. She really couldn't cook.

"You know what, we should go out tonight."

_Thank God. _Carlos thought.

Carlos heard his phone ring in his pocket. He quickly pulled it and saw James' picture on the screen.

He didn't know what to do. He was about to go out with his family he has never seen in a while. And he knew that if he answered, James would keep him on the phone for hours. Which he didn't mind, but...

Carlos quickly swiped the ignore button and turned his phone off.

"Let's go out!"

* * *

**Back in LA**

"Okay, I called Carlos 5 times already and he han't answered yet." James said, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Maybe he's still on the plane?" Kendall said.

"At 7? He left six hours ago."

Of course Kendall was concered too, almost more than James. Like I said, South Fresno is a dangerous place. But Kendall knew that since he was the leader, that he had a certain image to keep.

"Speaking of hours, where is-" Kendall was about to finish his sentence when Logan appeared through the front door.

"Where have you been all night?" Kendall asked.

"Spent the night with a friend. We pulled this amazing all nighter but now I'm regretting it." Logan said as he slowly closed the door.

"Massive headache." Logan whispered to the both of them before going into his room to lay down.

James pulled out his phone and redialed Carlos again. Voicemail.

"You're overreacting." Katie said from the couch sitting next to Kendall. They both didn't know she was even there. "Carlos is out with his family. Of course he is not going to answer. You should give him some more time, and then call him back." She suggested.

Even though Kendall couldn't get the hint that James had some feelings for Carlos, Katie did. And plus, Carlos told her. He had to tell somebody and Katie pressured it out of him when she knew something was up. And everyone knows Carlos cannot handle being under pressure.

James was about about to object, when he thought that that was a good idea.

"You're right." James agreed, plopping himself next to Kendall.

James couldn't help but think of all the worst possible things that could happen to Carlos. _I_ _knew I should have went. _He tried to clear his mind and think of happy things, but it didn't work. He pulled out his phone and started to redial the number again.

"Drop it," Katie said in a warning tone.

"Fine, James said in defeat as he dropped his phone in his lap. "Someone's bossy."

Katie just 'hmphed' with a slight of cleverness in her tone. She knew would always have control over James.

* * *

After Carlos and his family went out for a night or fun and food, Carlos only had one thing on his mind.

Ice cream.

And James.

But mostly James.

Of course Carlos knew James, and everyone else, would be leaving him millions of voicemails wondering if he's safe, that was their thing. But Carlos felt like it was different with James. It's like when he heard everyone else's voices he knew they cared, and all that stuff. But when he heard James', he heard so much more.

He just had to turn his phone back on.

Carlos dug his phone from his pocket and pressed the power button. He sat on the guest bed and impatiently waited for the iPhone to power up fully. It instantly buzzed with missed calls and alerts. And finally the one notification he had been waiting for came in. He wanted to call him back so badly, but a voice in the back of his head reminded him that he was Kendall's brother. And Kendall was his BEST FRIEND!

"Stupid inside voice." Carlos grumbled as he plugged his charger in his phone and set it on the nightstand. He would return everyone's calls and texts at a later time.

**Authors Note: **This chapter is slightly edited. Did I take long to update? Sorry I've been slacking. I don't even know why. How are you guys liking the story so far? I think that I should add some more...obstacles between Carlos and James from making them get together. And by obstacles I mean Kendall. Wait... isn't that the whole point of this story? I don't know what I am writing this about. And maybe I should calm down the feelings James has for Carlos. I think I might have jumped too far too soon. :/ But **ANYWAYYY... **review!


	4. Wrecking Ball

I came in like a #**WreckingBall  
**

* * *

**Regular POV**

Morning hit the guest bedroom Carlos' was sleeping in. He had been draming about James the whole night. He could not get him out of his mind since moment he got off the train to South Fresno. He had never been so... obsessed with a person for so long. It was so unusual for Carlos. He cleared himself from his thoughts and reached over for his phone.

3 missed calls from Logan

5 missed calls from Kendall

12 missed calls & voicemails from James

He went to call Logan back first, but a sudden knock came at his door and took his attention away from the phone.

"May I come in?" His aunt said, already coming inside the room without his response.

"Why not, you already are." Carlos said with a chuckle, gaining one from his aunt. "And you brought me breakfast."

"In bed," she added. "Just like when you were little when your mama asked me to babysit."

"I remember." Carlos replied as she took a spot on the bed and handed Carlos his breakfast. "I need advice from you about something."

"Boys problems?" She asked.

"NO!" Carlos pouted. He hated how she read his mind sometimes, just like how is dad used to do. She just looked at him with one of her 'looks' that will make anyone confess.

"Okay, yes."

"I knew it." She said taking one Carlos' sliced oranges.

"Okay, you remember James, right?" Carlos asked trying to jog her memory of him.

"Tall one with the really distictive voice?" she said.

"Yep, that's the one. Well, lately I have been having certain feelings about him and I feel like he might feel the same way about it and-"

"So why don't you go for it and ask him out?" She interrupted.

"You see, that is the thing. He's Kendall and Katie's brother and I'm afraid that if we become a thing that-"

"Your friendship between Kendall would be all messed up and you two will never be friends again?"

"Something like that." Carlos started to think to himself for a moment.

"Well did you ask him how he felt about it?" She asked.

"I already asked him, he said he wouldn't be okay about it." Carlos pouted as he dramatically thowed his head back on the head board. "What would you do?"

"Well..." She started, "I would just keep my feelings to myself. Hopefully your feelings would blow over soon and you see that it is just a silly little crush." She responded.

But it wasn't 'just a silly little crush' for Carlos, he felt like it was something so much stronger. Pretty much like love. Love in which words and nor actions can express. Every moment he spent with James felt like a complete bliss.

"UGH!" He grunted loudly. Clearly he should have asked someone who he could relate to. Not that he could not relate to his aunt, he just needed someone... younger to talk you.

_You just want someone to tell you that it is okay to date James anyway. _The inner voice in Carlos' head said.

Shut up, I do not.

_Do too._

Carlos just sulked more into his bed, while taking another bite from his tray of breakfast.

"I think I am going to go shower." Carlos said finally putting the tray aside.

* * *

Besides the obvious question that has been on everyone's mind, 'Is Carlos okay?' Kendall could not get the question 'Who was Logan out with?' out of. He thought about straightforwardly asking him, be he didn't want to come off controlling or anything. Kendall started to think of all the possibilities of who he could have been out with last night.

And speaking of Logan.  
..

"Hey." Logan announced as he walked into the apartment door.

"Hey, how was studio?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at Kendall with an 'are you kidding?' look and headed for the kitchen.

"So have you heard from Los yet?" Logan asked distantly.

"Nope, he hasn't returned anyone's calls or texts for 2 days now."

"Weird. That's not like him."

Kendall thought now was the right time to ask the question.

"So, who were you with last night? You seemed pretty... off." Kendall said trying to find the right words.

"With Jett."

Kendall just hated that word. That name. That person. Wait, Jett wouldn't be even considered a human being to Kendall. He felt the sudden urge of hatred and jealousy take control over his body.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

Logan finally came from the kitchen with a bottle of water and plotted himself next to Kendall.

"Uh.. I don't remember."

"Oh.." Kendall just said.

Logan looked at Kendall with serious eyes.

"Nothing happened." Logan said.

"I never said something did."

"Yeah, but every time you say 'oh' like that, you think something happened." Logan explained.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Kendall said, looking at Logan with a sarcastic smile. Logan playfully punched Kendall's arm as they busted out laughing. They knew they couldn't be mad at each other. Even if it wasn't a serious moment.

Both of them shared smiles for a very long moment, not realizing what they were doing. Kendall swore he saw Logan leaning in, but just then, the door flew open and Kendall and Logan snapped out of their...moment.

"Sup, James?" Kendall said with a questioning tone.

"Can't talk, I have to make it to the train in time." James said in a rush, gathering things from his room and putting them in a backpack.

"Where are you going?" Logan tried to ask before James went rushing out the door.

"Fresno!" He said quickly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here, but I know for sure it isn't safe. My aunt told me she trusts me enough to go to the market a few blocks down to get some ingredient she just has to have, which she doesn't, to make some kind of food that I never heard of. I am getting kind of scared. I pulled out my iPhone to see if I could find myself on Maps, but for some reason, I have no signal. I look up to see if I was covered by a cell tower of some sort, but it looks kind of... gone.

Seriously! Who steals a cell phone tower box!?

Or whatever it is called. I'm to upset to think. And plus the very close train noises from the train station isn't doing any better. Wait, train station? That is 45 minutes from home! UGH! Okay so I'm 45 minutes away from home, I don't have any signal... what else could go wrong?

I see a man talking on his cell phone on the bench. I wonder how he has signal? I went to approach him to see if I could use it to call my aunt. The market cant be _too _far.

_Train 81 coming in from Los Angeles. _I hear over the PA. Ha, good luck person.

"Hi." I announce to the guy talking on his phone. He looks at me slowly and I just give him a happy smile. He took a look at my clothes and his gaze met mine again.

"I got lost and I have no signal to call anyone? Do you think I could use your cell for a quick second." I explained, trying to sound polite as possible.

"Carlos?" I hear from behind me. I turned around and was surprised by the last person I expected to be here.

James.

I felt a strong grip on my arm as I was jerked away from James.

"Just give me your money and I'll let you go." The guy who's phone I was trying to borrow said roughly in my ear as he violently searched me. I saw James come to my defense as I watched him punch the guy in the face.

He lost his grip on my arm and I lost my footage and fell back and hit my head on something.

And everything else went black.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. **So how did you like this chapter **#WreckingBall**? My best friend, my other half, my step brother help gave me ideas for this chapter. He is the only one who knows about my stories. He supports me on anything and everything. I love him! His dad.. not too fond. He is Indonesian and other things, which makes him way cool in my mind.

If you ever need to ask me questions about anything like my stories etc, you can send them to his secret account.** It's /TopherRossi**

But anyway, thanks for everyone who is following, favorite-ing, and reviewing this story. It really means a lot. **Anywayssss. REVIEW !  
**


End file.
